A not so perfect Valentine's Day
by Jesse91
Summary: Blaine wanted this evening to be perfect, but sometimes things just... don't work out the way we plan to.


_A little something for all of you on this Valentine's Day. Hope you enjoy!_

_Much love to all of you!_

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day was coming up, and this year Kurt was really looking forward to it. He and Blaine were together and couldn't be happier. A year ago, it has been a disaster, but they've gone past this, past Blaine's obliviousness when it comes to his feelings and romance in general. As it turned out, he was almost as big a sap as Kurt was. He looked at his hands, gently stroking the ring on his finger. He remembered how Blaine had stopped him in the hallways of McKinley, just before Christmas, to give it to him. No matter what Blaine had planned, it would be amazing and absolutely perfect. Or so Kurt thought.<p>

Blaine was anxious, fearing the nearing Valentine's Day, and the meaning he put behind it. He wanted to make sure Kurt understood he had forgotten about the dreadful time as he embarrassed himself (and the Warblers) in the middle of a GAP – store. He couldn't believe he's been so clueless the year before, knowing Kurt was his best friend but not being able to put a finger on the true extent of his feelings for him. He had a special night prepared, taking Kurt out for Dinner to a new restaurant in town and then walking with him over the old playground to watch the stars in a hopefully clear night. They do that quite often, so he thinks it's perfect for their first Valentine's Day together. If only he'd knew what was about to happen.

It was here. Finally Valentine's Day arrived and Kurt got ready for Blaine to pick him up. He insisted of taking him out to have a "real" date, and he didn't mind. Checking his appearance in the mirror again, his face broke into a smile as he heard Blaine's old car approaching. As he did so often, he pretended not to hear the old car, waiting for Blaine to come to his door. Carole, who had noticed their plans, forced them to stand together closely for a picture, and although they groaned and made a show of being annoyed at her, a shared look at each other ensured that secretly, they loved it. The acceptance and utter normalcy that was their relationship within Kurt's family.

Not that Kurt or Blaine would get used to being together; there was still this element of amazement, the thoughts of _'wow, my best friend, looking breathtakingly beautiful, is also my boyfriend'_ never leaving their minds in the seconds before they pull each other close into a hug, or kiss hello.

They left the house, promising not to be back too late, and got into the car. Blaine reached to the backseat, pulling out a single rose, presenting it to Kurt. "It's for you, to remind you how much I love you, Kurt." Kurt took it from him. "Thank you, Blaine. For this evening and everything really. I love you too."

They drove in a comfortable silence, not speaking until they arrived in front of the restaurant. "Wow, Blaine, that… that really looks expensive, we don't need to –" But he was interrupted. "Yes, we do. I want this to be a special date for us, especially after what happened last year." They both grinned, remembering, but brushing it off. It was their past and they knew it meant nothing. Not anymore. They got out of the car, their parking space rather far away from the entrance. As they made their way across the lot, their fingers twined together, and Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, leading him into the restaurant.

And this was how the good part of the evening ended.

"What do you mean, there's no reservation for Anderson? I've made sure to call this morning and everything was alright! There must be some mistake here." Blaine tried his best to stay calm, discuss the issue with the receptionist, but she proved her point with showing him that indeed – there was no reservation for Anderson to be found this evening, and the place already burst with people, so there was no chance of getting in. Skipping a day ahead, she showed him what had gone wrong. They had reserved him a table and everything – the next night.

Sighing deeply, he stepped over to Kurt who stood, clearly admiring the place, close to the door through which they entered. A sad look in his eyes, he closed the distance, cupping Kurt's face in his hands. Letting his thumbs stroke over his cheekbones down to his neck and finally resting on Kurt's shoulders, he explained the situation. Although clearly disappointed, Kurt nodded, and stepping out into the vestibule that was empty. Blaine stopped them there, pulling Kurt close, and, cupping his face in his hands again, pressed a featherlight kiss on Kurt's lips. He wanted to step back again when Kurt's hands came up to cradle his neck, kissing him once more, deeper. A little breathless, they parted, smiling at each other before they stepped outside.

They haven't even made it to the car in the parking lot as it started raining. And it wasn't just a bit of a drizzle, soon-to-be-over-with kind of rain. It was as if the heavens decided that _yes,_ tonight would be the perfect time to start a second flood. They were dripping wet when they finally made it to the car and sat down inside. "Kurt, I'm so sorry" Blaine rushed to say, but was stopped by the most beautiful sound in this situation – Kurt's laugh. He wasn't mocking him, not in the slightest, the laugh kind and warm, affectionate.

"I think I finally understand why you're so afraid to let those curls loose" he said, and Blaine reached up into his hair, the bit of gel he used to style it nicely this evening not strong enough against nature and its forces. He laughed too, shortly, but then stopped, thinking. "Um… We could still drive to Breadstix if you like?" Kurt looked at him, but shook his head. "I'm sure they're just as packed as this place. And honestly, would you really prefer to stay outside with this "beautiful" weather?"

The sarcasm was clear in his voice, the question rhetorical. "Let's just go back to my place. The others must've left by now, and there's still some leftovers in the fridge – provided that Finn didn't find them yet." Blaine's shoulders shrunk down, but he nodded. "Good idea, darling."

He put the car in drive and drove them in the direction of Kurt's house. They were all the way across town, but already halfway home as, all of a sudden, the engine stopped working. In the middle of the street. Funnily, there were no other cars around, no one outside. Well, it wasn't a big surprise, not really. It was too early; people were still eating, enjoying their time together in restaurants, cinemas, even shopping malls. And whoever wasn't out on a date was at home, staying away from this cold and rainy weather. They looked at each other, and without speaking, burst into laughter.

That was clearly not the evening they had expected, not in the slightest. While Blaine tried to start the engine again (which didn't work at all), Kurt tried calling his Dad. He may be good with cars, but he wasn't an expert, so naturally, he would turn to the one person who might be their savior in this situation.

Burt's voice sounded worried as he answered the phone. "Kiddo? Are you boys alright?" Kurt sighed relieved, not having expected him still at home, but answered hurriedly. "We're fine, Dad. It's just, Blaine's car broke down in the middle of a road and I'm not sure what to do. And I don't know, it's dark and late and this freaking rain won't stop…" His voice trailed off, insecure of what to say, to ask of his father. The decision was taken from him when he heard Burt ask "Where are you at the moment? I'll come and get you."

After giving him the closest possible description of the address they were currently at, he ended the call, putting the phone away and reached for Blaine's hand. They didn't say anything for a minute, because really, it wasn't necessary.

They understood, like they always did. It wasn't the perfect date and evening they had planned or dreamed of, but they were sure that there was more to come for them, more stupid Valentine's and Birthdays and Christmases, probably more to be able to count, adding new special dates as they grew older, grew older together.

And in that moment, with this knowledge, as they sat looking into each other's eyes in the car under a streetlight, waiting for Burt to come tow them away, they knew that tonight was perfect, in its own special way.


End file.
